Ambrosia
by KairiMcEwin
Summary: His new subject was... fascinating. Jeff the Killer x The Observer, CreepyPasta, yaoi, sadism, masochism, implied sexual scenes.


He watched the strange man, smirking lightly. He, of course, needed a new subject to... _observe._ This man never took off his hood, it seemed. Not even at his home, deep in the middle of some quiet woods. His stature suggested about eighteen, nineteen? His rectangular glasses glinted. How curious, indeed. Noah was an excellent subject, but not quite... to his _taste._

But this man; well, the baggy sweater seemed to hide the swaying hips and muscles that rippled enough through his arms when he killed. Tut tut, he'd have to teach the man some more... _practised_ ways of killing at another time. But he seemed so damned _elated_. The giggle when the subject killed was so happy, it was contagious. Even the observer couldn't help smiling. At night, the man never slept, simply stayed on his laptop. Sometimes he'd disappear, mumbling, "Another to kill."

He decided to begin to... play with his subject. First, he drew his symbol on the wall, waiting for the man to return. Oh, the surprise in his voice was delicious. Why, he even dropped his victim. But then he stepped on the man's hand before the poor blind-folded bastard could get away. He growled at the image, and the observing man was offended. But the other began to delight in killing his prey, and he fell back into smiling at the insane giggles.

The next time, he let himself be seen by the man. The resulting screech was quite funny. But he was seen for but a mere moment, and he delved into the shadows once more. The man snarled, obviously angry. But still, his face was shrouded by the hood. It was upsetting; not seeing the face.

Another day, he had thrown a knife; not to kill, but to worry. He taped a note to the handle before throwing it into the wall above the man's head. The note contained a few words; _why do you hide your face?_ The man crumpled up the note and shoved it into the pocket of his white hoodie, with bloody hand-prints staining the cloth. The knife was tossed into a drawer. Pity; it was ornamental and very nice. But it was so fun to get these reactions.

But an excellent finding was when a Collective member visited the man. SlenderMan, or Mr. Slim as many called him, had joined the man for a nice little chat. The subject spoke of his experiences, and well, Slen knew just what was happening. He told the man to be careful and not give the observer any reaction or incentive. And speak of the devil, and the devil doth appear. He let himself be seen for a split second as he bent to murmur to SlenderMan, "You better keep quiet, Slendy."

Slen growled, and the subject flinched. "Slen, he was just next to you!"

"Ignore him, Jeff. He's trying to get a reaction."

"So, your name is Jeff..." the observer whispered aloud.

"Slen, you know I don't like anyone watching. I like to play by myself."

Mr. Slim chuckled. "Don't you think I know that, silly? I brought you some supplies, and you'd better eat this week."

"Yes, mother."

So, Slenderman took care of his subject. That was an interesting idea. Like a guardian. After a few days, another visitor came to the cabin. It was a boy, about fourteen or fifteen. He seemed to wear a tunic of green, and had a creepy grin. He wore the strangest hat; the observer recalled it from a video game from Noah's home. Legend of Zelda, or something like that. Jeff greeted the boy, calling him 'Ben'. They talked like brothers, and they moved to the den to play a few games.

"Oh, man, come on! Cheater!" 'Ben' yelled as a banana hit his car(what was it? Luigi?).

Jeff giggled insanely, driving as Bowser. "Crash and burn, Ben!"

Ben stayed the night, sleeping on the couch while Jeff stayed up on the computer in the bedroom. The observer decided to toy with his subject again. His hand tugged on the hood, and Jeff flinched. "W... what do you want," he demanded in a whisper, looking up at the light reflecting off the cold glasses.

"Just observing..." he whispered back. "May I?" His hand slid under the hood, pushing it back. His dark eyes widened slightly. "Well, well... You're more interesting than I thought."

Indeed, the smile carved into the thin cheeks was amusing. How did that happen? Was the man that insane? And the eyelids were badly burned, but not completely burnt away. It seemed that Jeff's facial skin was an entire burn scar. How beautiful... "Are you done staring?" Jeff asked.

The observer laughed, kissing the man's carved-up cheek. "Not even close," he chuckled as Jeff stammered. "You may call me Kevin; that is my vessel for now."

"Vessel?" Jeff's breath picked up as the observer pushed the laptop away.

"I need a body, don't I?" He smirked. "This body is conforming to me; I can feel it growing to accomodate me." His tongue lapped at the open cuts on the other's neck. "Your last victim scratched you."

"Fucking whore," Jeff mumbled. Kevin laughed harder, slipping a hand under the hoodie. "What... what are you doing?"

"We're just going to _play,_ Jeff. You'll like this game." The other pushed up the hoodie and pressed the other onto the bed, pulling a scalpel from his pocket and straddling him. Jeff swallowed as the observer pressed his own lips to nearly non-existant lips. The scalpel traced patterns onto the lovely pale stomach, dancing over the slight muscles rippling under the skin. Jeff shuddered, moaning ever-so-slightly. "Oh, this feels nice to you, does it? Mmm... someone's kinky."

Jeff arched his back in reply, whimpering. Kevin lowered his mouth to lap at the blood, his tongue following the slices. Jeff gasped and moaned. "P-please..."

"Please _what,_ Jeff?"

"More... feels nice..." The cut-up man grinded against the other. "Please..."

"Jeff, are you getting hard? Tut tut." He smirked, pressing the scalpel into the skin. "Not so soon, my pet."

Jeff whimpered as the scalpel broke deeper into the skin, his erection straining against the black jeans. Kevin grinned and kissed the man. His nose brushed where a scarred remain of a nose was, and the untidy hair lay beautifully against the black satin bedding. The dominating man pushed the sweater off, growling. He grabbed the rough rope off the floor, tying the man's wrists harshly tight. Jeff giggled with the high of pain; Kevin smiled, drunk from the power the had over his new special human. He nipped harshly at the hollow of Jeff's throat, elicitating a whine from the man beneath him. "F-fuck..."

"Tut tut. Language, pet, or I'll have to... punish you."

"Punish...?" Jeff shivered, his eyes lit up.

"Mmm, perhaps you'd like that." He smirked. "Then I suppose we should get started." Jeff whimpered as he tookout a large kitchen knife, rusted and stained with use. Small nicks were made along the jaw line, stopping at the hollow of the throat. Then, at the center of the chest Kevin carved his symbol deeply into the flesh, deep enough to leave scars. Jeff giggled, looking up at the man. "Obviously, I must mark what is mine."

Jeff giggled. "So I'm yours, now?"

"Jeff?" The observer swore under his breath and vanished, moving to the other side of the room. Ben flipped on the light. "Jeff, you're bleeding!"

"I'm fine." Jeff giggled nervously. Kevin could tell it, with the tense muscles. "I-I'll just go take a shower."

They would finish it there.


End file.
